


[Podfic] the edge of a knife

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of waldorph's Vikings tumblr stories [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of waldorph's story</p><p>
  <i>Athelstan gets injured and Ragnar and/or Lagertha patches him back up? - anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the edge of a knife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Title:** the edge of a knife

  
 **Pairings:** Lagertha/Ragnar, (Lagertha/Ragnar/Athelstan (pre-OT3))

  
 **Length:** 6 minutes 36 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (6MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-edge-of-knife)


End file.
